Sea Salt Pocky Game
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Xion learns of the Pocky game and has Roxas and Axel play along. They have fun. (Shipping goggles optional)


A/N: Can I write platonic kissing? Is there such a thing? Maaaybe?

* * *

The Pocky Game. Roxas didn't know what Pocky was or have the opportunity to play many games, but according to recon from Xion, it was the latest craze from normal people that looked to be around their age. But neither knew where to even find this mysterious Pocky. So both turned to Axel.

"Pocky? Oh yeah, I remember that stuff. All kinds of flavors, some that don't make a lot of sense, but I know what it is. Why?"

Roxas and Xion looked to each other atop the clock tower.

"Can you bring some tomorrow?" Xion asked.

"Uh, sure." Axel scratched the back of his head. "Kinda surprised you'd want more than ice cream for a change though."

* * *

The next day, atop the clock tower, Axel presented them with a teal themed box labeled "Pocky: Sea Salt."

Xion leaned in close as Roxas awkwardly leaned back while she stared at the box in wonder. Axel grinned and handed her the thing and she took it gingerly, as though handling a delicate glass. Following the opening instructions, she pulled out a single stick from a plastic wrapping and inspected both ends. Most of it was coated in some sort of hardened goop and the other was some kind of plain stick.

"Biscuit sticks" the box read.

"So, Xion, how does this game work?"

Roxas' question broke her from her thoughts and she held the stick horizontal.

"From what I heard, you make two groups and close your eyes. You eat the Pocky at the same time, and whoever has the shortest stick wins. If it breaks, the other loses."

"That's what you wanted the Pocky for!?" Axel had an eyebrow raised high.

"Oh, you heard of it!"

Xion's enthusiasm was off putting for him, given the type of game.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've heard of it. Never played…"

Roxas tilted his head towards Axel.

"Are you ok? I know its sunset but you look really red all of a sudden."

Axel covered his face with one hand over his nose and looked away, then spoke.

"You need four people anyway!"

"Oh that's ok, I thought we could take turns. Roxas and I first, then you and Roxas, and then you and me!"

"That sounds like it could work." Roxas nodded to both his friends, unsure of why Axel was suddenly acting so weird. Said friend removed his hand, and watched Xion's eyes practically sparkle with excitement and he sighed.

"Can't turn down a look like that. Alright then, Roxas you're up."

Suddenly put on the spot, Roxas quickly turned to Xion. The coated end of the Pocky was between her front teeth and he leaned in to grab hold of the plain end with his. Axel moved from the edge to sit beside them.

"Aaand go!"

Both closed their eyes and immediately the stick snapped in half.

"Aww what?" Roxas said between clenched teeth. He took it out to look at the half stick in his hand. "These things are really brittle."

Curious, he ate the remains. Salty, but sweet. Just like the ice cream, only the biscuit stick in the center made it taste more like a cookie.

"Eh, that one won't count. But the next one will." Axel said, nodding to Xion.

She too had finished her half and grabbed another.

"And go."

They started again, slower and with a lot more caution.

The stick snapped in half right as their noses touched. Together, Xion and Roxas opened their eyes to observe the length remaining.

"We were so close!" Xion pouted, munching on the remains.

"Hey! Shouldn't we save the remains for comparison or something?" Roxas looked at his own.

"I got it memorized, don't worry. Now Xion, we're counting on you."

Axel swapped places with Xion and pulled out a stick, placing the plain end in his mouth. Roxas quickly popped the remains in his mouth and leaned in, realizing the height difference was a problem.

The trio ended up sitting on the safe space between the tower wall and the ledge so Roxas could sit on his knees and Axel could awkwardly lower himself in a twisted position with his legs facing one direction and his torso in the other.

"Ready? Go!"

Xion watched, holding her breath, eyes switching between the stick and her friends. In the end, Roxas raised himself off his calves for what he thought was a better angle and the stick snapped. It wasn't as short as the previous, but it was close.

"Looks like me and Xion are in the lead."

Axel ruffled the boy's spiky head, chuckling.

"Yeah for now.

The height difference increased when Xion took Roxas' place. After moving around, kneeling, standing and trying to figure out a solution, Axel just took the girl across his lap.

"Let's make this quick, don't want my legs to fall asleep."

Xion slapped his shoulder in jest and took a stick. When he stopped laughing, he took the other end.

"Alright, go!"

Roxas found himself leaning in the smaller the stick got. Both bit at the same time and their lips brushed. The Pocky had effectively been demolished.

"Aww man!"

"What are you talking about, you won!" Roxas congratulated.

Xion too didn't understand as she crawled away next to Roxas.

"Lips aren't supposed to touch." Axel admitted with defeat, tapping his lower lip for emphasis.

"Really? I didn't know about that rule! Sorry…"

At Xion's downcast stare, Axel waved a hand dismissively.

"You couldn't have known. There's not an official rule book anywhere after all. Besides, you and Roxas got the farthest anyway."

"Oh yeah that's right! Looks like we won!"

Xion looked to Roxas and blinked.

"I guess… I guess we did!"

Roxas put a fist down into his palm.

"So wait, who lost? We didn't really have two teams."

Before Xion could strain herself in thought, Axel spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy the ice cream next time."

"Ice cream's on Axel? Guess we should win more often!" Roxas joked.

The trio laughed together, taking a stick of their own one by one and enjoyed the remainder of the sunset.


End file.
